Game Night
by Hannahlloyd01
Summary: When Rebekah decides to invite everyone to a game night at her house everyone thinks it's a stupid idea until they get there. Although it doesn't take long until people want payback from previous games
1. The Invite

Bonnie was sitting in Elena's room looking through her grams spell book, when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She received a text message from Rebekah which was a surprise she didn't even know that Rebekah had her number.

The message said "Having a party at my house tonight so I expect everyone to arrive at 9 pm"

Elena walked into the room "Hey Bon did you get a text from Rebekah?"

"You did too? So did I" Bonnie said with a strange look on her face. "Well that's weird we'll maybe it will be fun"

"I'm hoping Kol won't be there, he's annoying little shit" Elena groaned which made Bonnie laugh.

" Sorry to pop your bubble there Elena its a the originals house so don't be so surprised if he's there" Bonnie said while looking down at the spell book

Elena's phone started ringing. It was Caroline. "Hello, hey Caroline, yeah me and Bonnie got invited, yeah we decided we will stay for a little bit, okay we'll see you there, okay bye" Elena hung up

Bonnie's phone started ringing, it was Damon "Hey Damon let me guess you got invited too, yeah me and Elena got invited as well, are you going? Okay great we'll see you there then, okay bye" she hung up and placed her phone down on the bed.

A Few Hours Later

"Come on Bonnie we wouldn't want to keep the original vampires would we?" Elena shouted while fixing her hair in the mirror

Bonnie walked downstairs in a pair of little blue shorts with rips on the thigh area, a white strapless top and heels, as for Elena she wore a black dress, not too dressy cause she didn't know what type of party it would be

Elena sprayed a huge amount of perfume on her neck, wrist and on her dress. "Geez Elena don't need to overdose yourself in perfume" Bonnie said trying not to choke.

"Well need to smell nice for Stefan" Elena smiled

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "When's Stefan picking us up?" Elena looks at her phone

"He should be here" the door bell rings "That's them now" she make her way over to the door and after a few seconds she decided to open it. Stefan standing in front of her. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

"Well hello handsome" Elena giggled and kissed him

" Yeah Stefan you look good" Bonnie agreed "Thanks Bonnie you look beautiful"

"Hello sexy" Damon popped out from behind Stefan. He was wearing his original attire, a black shirt, with his signature leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Well I would say the same for you but you were that everyday" Bonnie said looking Damon up and down.

"Checking me out are you witchy" Damon smirked and Elena, Bonnie and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"Alright Damon stop be cocky and get over yourself" Stefan told him while putting his arm around Elena

"Your just jealous that you aren't as sexy as me Stefan"

"Come on we can't keep the orI finals waiting" Bonnie said while walking out the door.

...

Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatore brothers arrive at the Mikaelson's mansion, once they got out the car they saw Caroline's arriving as well. Once Caroline gets out her car she walks over to the group "Hey guys you's all cute" she smiled

"Thanks Car you do too" everyone said but Damon

"You's might look cute but I look hot" Caroline laughed

"Are you in your cocky mood today Damon" she asked as Bonnie laughed

"Come on Car you should know that Damon's always in this mood"

Damon rolled his eyes "Come on let's party" he said while dancing up to the house. Everyone laughed even Elena and sterna just rolled his eyes.

Once they got to the door, Rebekah stood at the door "Great your just on time, come in" she smiled letting everyone entered before she locks the door.

The group walked into the living room where the fireplace was lit. Klaus and Elijah were on the couch drinking their Bourbon. Elena looked around looking for one person she didn't like. She smiled at the fact that Kol was no where in sight. Until she heard the front door open. She looked behind her and saw the guy who she despised walking towards her, she groaned and looked back at everyone else.

"So sister, what kind if party have you invited us to." Kol asked in the strong accent.

"Well it's not quite a party, it's more like a game" she said while everyone looking at her strange.

"A game?" Bonnie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah a quite a few party games I've picked out like for one Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or even 7 Minutes in Heaven"

Bonnie laughed "7 Minutes in Heaven? You's are all vampires" everyone looked at her like "so what"

"You know what just forget it" she said sitting down on the couch beside Elijah.

"Truth or Dare? Sister you've got to be kidding me that's a child's game" Kol said

"Well then it's more suitable for you then" Rebekah smirk which made everyone laugh. Kol just gave her a glare.

"So how's up to have fun and get drunk?" Elijah jumped out of his seat. Everyone was quite shocked Elijah was the more serious sibling out of them all they never would of thought he'd be the party type.

"No offence Elijah but you don't seem to be the party type" Elena said to him straight up.

"Why are you's so shocked? I can be the party type"

"Yeah right your the most boring bastard I've ever met" Kol piped in

everyone chuckled

"Anyways who's ready to get this party started?" Klaus said while rubbing his hands together


	2. Truth or Dare

As everyone gathered around the fireplace Rebekah explained the rules. "Okay so here are the rules, everyone gets 3 limits which means that you can refuse to do the dare or answer a question" after she said that everyone look relieved

"if you use your 3 limits you get kicked out the house" Rebekah smirked which made Elijah shake his head at his sister.

"Since it's my party I get to go first" everyone just looked around the room, some looked worried in case they got chosen.

"So Stefan truth or dare?

"Truth" Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Wuss! What's your wildest fantasy?" Rebekah laughed

Stefan looked at her all embarrassed and quietly said someone.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to get you to speak up" she put her hand to her ear.

"Elena and Katherine" he said quietly

"Speak up!" Rebekah shouted

"Katherine and Elena getting it on!" He shouted back at her making everyone laugh expect from Elena

"Stefan! I'm your girlfriend and she's your ex that sounds dodgy?" Elena explained

"Hey! Don't deny that you wouldn't love it" Katherine winked and Elena groaned and sat back down

"Okay guys next question this is getting a little weird" Matt piped in. Everyone looked at him

"Hey when did you arrive?" Bonnie asked

"The same time as you but you all were too busy flirting with each other to notice"

"Don't worry Matt I noticed you" Caroline smiled

Elena whispered to Caroline "Did you?"

Caroline shakes her head and whispered " I just said that to make him feel better" she shrugged making Elena laugh

Stefan looked at Bonnie "Okay Bonnie truth or dare?"

She thought for a minute Stefan wasn't that dirty at truth or dare unlike most guys for that fact so she thought she'd pick dare to make it even

"Okay I dare you too give Damon a lap dance" Stefan smirked

Or so she thought anyways. She glared at him "Thanks for that Stefan"

"Hey you don't need to thank me Damon does" Damon looked at his little brother all proud and happy. Bonnie rolled her eyes and just got it over with it. Bonnie avoided looking at Damon thought out the entire lap dance. Instead she glared at Stefan as often as she could and tried to pretend that something in Damon pants wasn't poking her in the leg.

When it was over she got up until she got pulled back down and Damon sat her on his lap for the rest of the game. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked for a victim to suffer next

"Elena truth or dare?" Bonnie responded with a challenging smirk

"Dare" Elena responded hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as what Bonnie's dare

"I dare you to strip of all your clothes expect your bra and panties until someone tells you to put them back on" she smiled which made Elena glare at her more

Elena stood up and had an idea and took off her clothing one by one teasing all the boys which made he dare more fun for her, by the end of the dare most of the boys had a semi erection, Damon was fine cause Bonnie was sitting on his lap so nobody could see his.

"Woah Elena that was hot maybe you could finish me off" Kol responded while talking about his erection.

"Back off Kol or do you want me to break you neck" Stefan growled

"Okay guys break it up no need to get all protective Stefan it's only for fun" Elijah said while breaking them up. Elena pulled Stefan back down on the floor so she could sit on his lap so she could calm him down.

...

Klaus broke the silence "Since Elena's occupied right now my turn Barbie truth or dare" looking at Caroline for a answer

"Truth" she quickly replied

"Aww your no fun sweetheart" he was trying to think of a truth, he smirked "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Can I have a dare?" Caroline trying to avoid the question

"Too late sweetheart you choose truth so answer the question" he smiled waiting for her to answer

"Fine! You want to know fine, yeah okay I find you attractive but your too mean, how can you get me to like you if you seriously treat people like trash..." Klaus walks up to her and kissed her for a few seconds, then pulls away leaving her weak and speechless

"You talk too much love but your lucky I like you" he smirks as he sits back down. Leaving Caroline still standing trying to get over that little awkward, Bonnie sat her back down making everyone chuckle.

"Okay lover girl moment over it's your turn" bonnie laughed

"Yeah...right umm Matt truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink a blood bag" she said making Matt feel sick

"Eww Car what did I ever do to you to make me deserve that dare" before Matt said anything else, Rebekah can back into the room and was carrying a blood bag and handed it to Matt.

He looked at it for a while making faces before putting it in his mouth. "Cheers" Everyone cheered and drank out of their glasses and Matt drank out of the blood bag and ran into the kitchen spitting it out in he sink making everyone laugh

"I'm not waiting for him Bonnie truth or dare" Kol looked at Bonnie and smirked

"Truth"

"Your no fun gorgeous, do you spit or swallow" Bonnie spit out her drink making everyone laugh but mostly all the girls were in hysterics

"Umm I'd rather not answer that" Bonnie looked at him

"Sweetheart you choose it now own up"

"I've never sucked a guys cock so I wouldn't know" she owned up like her wanted to

"Well maybe we can change that, me you upstairs later tonight" Kol winked

"Yeah sorry Aussie that ain't happening cause your with me tonight aren't you sweetheart" Damon glared a Kol and smirked at Bonnie

"It ain't happening with any of you so suck it up" everyone laughed, which made her realised what she said.

"Ha wrong choice of words sorry...okay Klaus truth or dare"

"Give me your best dare love" he was hoping it was going to do with Caroline

"Let Caroline strip you into your boxers"

"Bonnie...too far" Caroline said crossing her arms. She groaned and stood up, okay wolf boy stand up. Klaus followed her instructions and stood up. Caroline one by one striped all of the items that she was told to take off and finished by taking of his top and stared looking at his chest.

Klaus laughed at the blonde "like what your seeing love" he said which made her blush and quickly sat down beside Elena.

"Okay I'm getting bored let's play another game" Rebekah exclaimed

"Yeah let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven" Elena shouted

"Yes! Let's do that" Bonnie said while taking another shot

Everyone cheered but for Damon and Kol they both licked their lips as the gazed at Bonnie


End file.
